A Ojos del Egeo
by Zerz
Summary: Vapuleado por su economía y nuestra discorde relación, Heracles, histriónico como el solo, recrea su tragicomedia por el mero placer de destrozar mis nervios con inaplazables despedidas, mementos y agrios besos. AU, TurxGre.


**.**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz, este escrito no tiene otra finalidad que la del entretenimiento pueril.

**Advertencias:** UA, Uso de nombres humanos, TurxGre, yaoi, un poco de mucha cultura griega clásica.

**Notas:** por si hay confusión, "las comillas son para diálogos en el pasado, las interacciones fuera de ellas en el mismo párrafo también corresponden a ese tiempo.", —los guiones son para el presente—, 'comillas sencillas son citas, pensamientos, sarcasmo y demás funciones comunes de las comillas.'

.

.

**-A ojos del Egeo-**

**.**

Paralizado en un discontinuo fragmento temporal, las ideas fluían deslavadas, una tras otra como caliza rodando en un alud, con cada hilo de neurotransmisores especulando enmarañados destinos, ensanchando la cadena de catástrofes, infinitas e irrevocables, todas igual de probables.

Mordía mis uñas, enclaustrado en los espejismos mentales que como las tormentas de arena, luchaban por sepultar mi temple. Doblegado, busqué un sillón en el cuál dejarme caer y liberé un sollozo, carente de lágrimas, cargado en pesadumbre.

¿Qué fue lo que no hice mal? ¿Desde cuando los problemas se volvieron irresolubles? ¿Hace cuanto ya que nuestra relación es insalvable? ¿Cuándo dejó de amarme?

Volví la mirada al muchacho de cabellos caoba y ojos Egeo. Lo veía a través de los ventanales del condominio. Sentado en una cornea del edificio departamental, dejaba ir sus pies en el vaivén del vacío mientras seguía el vuelo de las aves y la evolución de las nubes en el mediático horizonte.

Probablemente se daba un respiro antes del gran salto. Siempre histriónico, optaba por dramáticas soluciones ante sus problemáticas. Yo culpaba a su manía por leer tragedias, la nefasta obcecación por esperar a su carroza de fuego*1 o el clímax apropiado para producir la apoptosis del protagonista en su vida tras un elocuente soliloquio.

Desgraciadamente, llego primero la ambigua revelación del oráculo antes que la intervención olímpica o la certeza inverosímil de Cassandra. El cuerpo de la pitonisa fue una serie de facturas en tonalidades rojizas y la traducción del sacerdote procedió de palabras crudas pronunciadas por mis labios justo después de una noche lúdica en la cama.

Su respuesta a mi anuncio nocturno, era aquella premonición donde si Heracles balanceaba su tórax, el equilibrio de pesos cedería en favor de la gravedad, estrellando la escultura griega contra la acera, quince pisos abajo. El gato que ronroneaba contra su cuello se aferraba temeroso de sufrir la desolación impulsiva de su dueño, pidiendo entre caricias volver al interior del departamento. 'Zoroastro' cobarde.

El pedante galavardo debía estar considerando todas las aristas filosóficas en sus futuras acciones y las inevitables consecuencias. ¿Quién dijo que pasar de una vida a otra fuera sencillo? ¿Había algo en la vida del mediterráneo que resultara sencillo?

Si, vaya que lo había. De haber tenido que definir al griego con una palabra, mi dictamen sería: Hedonista. Tan inepto como egoísta. Su vida (o lo que él solía llamar así) divergía en tres acciones igual de improductivas. Señores, no solo los gatos duermen dieciséis horas al día, ni solo las adolescentes y los vagabundos sueñan despiertos noches enteras.

Sin embargo, su mayor vicio, el más peligroso de ellos, era el que me remolcaba a esta situación acorralado constantemente entre Scilla y Caribdis, entre esa dependencia y desprecio análogos, soldados y confundidos por los años, por los rencores, recuerdos, rencuentros, rencillas, redenciones, reconciliaciones, reproducciones de nuestra 'Relación' una y otra y otra vez en el circulo vicioso, adictivo, revolcándose en la miseria que manaba insana felicidad.

Creo que me he extraviado en inexistencias. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Oh Si! El sexo. La tercera y más infame de sus costumbres. Sin llegar a padecer priapismo o algún otro convulsivo desorden orgánico, su actividad sexual raya en lo hipertónico… No es broma; mucho menos un halago. Es morbosamente abundante.

Lo irónico, Él no necesita andar de cacería para mantener su rango de atleta de alto rendimiento; las propuestas e insinuaciones caen como las cenizas del Etna sobre la bahía italiana. Cervantillas, europeos libertinos y americanos curiosos quedan hipnotizados por la inminente atracción que ejerce la de flauta del sátiro, el aroma de Eros, o los aires etéreos del parnaso, (depende del día, su área de trabajo.) nublando el juicio del vulgo auxiliado por el calor infernal del medio día.

No soy injusto, he de admitir que he llegado a suponer a Heracles como la representación hegemónica del olimpo, viva imagen de esos 'dioses' con sus precarias bondades y sus inagotables faltas; ejemplo claro es que jamás se niega a participar en los libidos jugueteos de los turistas.

"Deberías pedir un traslado a las zonas arqueológicas de Pompeya, siguiendo su temática, puede que te den un aumento con tu curso didáctico." Su risa cínica me abofetea con cierta indiferencia, cree que bromeaba.

"No pretendo volver trabajo algo que considero placer. Es una pena que estés acostumbrado a rodearte de prostitutas; has perdido la capacidad de discernir entre un acto mecánico y uno espiritual."

"Llamas espiritual a un acto que para tu dios o el mio, sus procederes no circunspectan la acción. Robar por hambre no les es distinto de robar por avaricia. Sodomizar por lascivia es equitativo a sodomizar por amor. Así, te cedo parcialmente la razón, estoy rodeado de putas."

De un arañazo aparta la mano que anteriormente le sujetaba, acusante, la mandíbula. "Eso te pasa por ser un pedófilo proxeneta."

La daga perforó mi garganta concluyendo la conversación. Ese ameno intercambio de palabras no fue más que una muestra de las múltiples modalidades en que, día a día, exteriorizaban mis irracionales celos.

Ni por un instante Heracles les confería importancia y era eso lo que alentaba la fragua de Hefestos. En las tinieblas, con los rebeldes cadejos de melena caoba cosquilleando mi nariz, soñaba seguir el ejemplo del _Amphigúeis_ y castigar a mi casquivana concubina cada que encontraba nuestra cama invadida por algún juvenil cuerpo desconocido.

Tras horas de viaje y trabajo transicional por toda Grecia, suspiraba por caer rendido en el desvencijado colchón después de que mi esclava helena me atendiese en su bañera recreando la atmosfera de los baños turcos, engañando magistralmente mis sentidos, como la misma Calipso. ¿Era mucha pedir? ¡Tres días a la semana, Hércules! No, mi amado; te resulta imposible mantener frio tu lecho en mi espera. Deberías aprender de Penélope, ella espero fielmente por veinte años; cabrón, ¡Veinte!

Da igual. Expresarle mis sinsabores al griego era impensable, construiría su defensa en base al contrato tácito pactado en el momento en que reanudamos en Grecia lo que iniciamos en Turquía, tachando por consecuente, mis actitudes como absurdas e infantiles. El quid de la tórrida relación, era que esta no existía.

Nada nos unía ni separaba, carecía de derechos sobre él, sus adjuntos, y viceversa. Lo sabía, sin embargo, me hallaba estancado, al filo de la neurosis, debatiendo mi razón en romper nuestro eje de discordancia: Mi intervención en su vida.

El dilema surgía en que me sentía incapaz de fungirle como espectador durante su práctica de caída libre para después recogerle en calidad del 'Torso del Belvedere'. De ser posible, rencarnaría a Orfeo y buscaría su alma en el Hades solo para darle una merecida paliza por abandonarme.

Por mi orgullo, tampoco podía seguir la actitud de 'las suplicantes' armadas de lamentos y amenazas para evitar la tragedia, pues pese a su perene actitud taciturna, el griego poseía la ira de Tifón dormida en sus fosas aguamarina.

Infortunado, aunque decidiese inhumar mi altiveza, de acercarme, sea con la violencia del pélida o con la lengua sedante de Néstor, lo alteraría y tomaría su resolución sin hesitación. Con él al borde del suicidio, compruebo mi nombre figurando dentro de las principales causas.

Que enfermo. Habitar en las tierras aqueas me está volviendo tan demente como sus pobladores, ¡ya hasta hablo con sus referencias! …Kiku decía que un fenómeno similar le atacó en Italia… ¡Kiku!

Impaciente, obligándome a callar los estremecimientos, tecleé en el móvil bramando socorro. Enviado el mensaje, busqué en la cocina por algo de alcohol. Estaba aterrado y quería despejar la tensión para manejarme sabiamente en esa controvertida posición.

Recordando a Honda, optaba por una tercera opción. Fingir ignorancia. ¿Cobarde? No, simplemente pecaba de quererle demasiado, de ser incapaz de ver las cuencas tornasoladas ausentes de vida…

…O conocía por experiencia propia que desafiar su 'libre albedrío' es la peor de las ofensas que se podía realizar en su contra, no afectaba que tan errática pudiese llegar a ser su idea. Solo el tiempo me enseño a aceptar sus decisiones, independientemente de mi opinión respecto a las mismas.

Mentía, las cicatrices en el interior de mi cavidad bucal son pruebas del desespero que su obstinación me acarrea. No obstante, la intransigencia herculina podía flexionarse cuando su opinión era debatida por alguien que él considerase digno del jaque.

Un turista nipón que no conocíamos sino de semanas, pronto había ocupado un puesto angular en la yuxtaposición de nuestras vidas; ese ser de serenidad era la única pieza estable en nuestro tablero. Mi última esperanza.

El japonés, viviendo su año sabático, le había conocido mientras digitalizaba con un sofisticado equipo, el equinoccio sobre el Partenón. En un ataque de atrevimiento, se le acercó a Heracles solicitándole un retrato, reconociendo en él, el famoso perfil griego. La cámara guiñó y de una forma u otra terminaron arrastrándome a un tour por la Grecia moderna.

El aparente estudiante desorientado sin su grupo de excursión, resultó ser un afamado erudito en arte. Su misteriosa sonrisa, ocultando su edad, es el único gesto pícaro que el amable semblante ha podido formular.

Cerré el refrigerador de un portazo; estaba vacío, incluso desconectado. Precisamente esa austeridad me alejó del departamento a primeras luces del alba. ¿Cómo lo olvide?

En Grecia, la crisis económica vivía el pico más alto del año. Heracles, un desempleado doctor en historia, ya lo había vendido todo. Su automóvil, algunos muebles, y entre lágrimas, las sacrosantas joyas de su madre.

Se convenció de empeñarlas cuando entre ronroneos le escupí que jamás encontraría mujer que las mereciera. Mi intención era ponzoñosa, sinceramente no lo creo capaz de entablar una relación duradera y civilizada; contrario a lo esperado, el muy estúpido lo codificó como un condescendiente guiño a su patológico complejo de Edipo.

Para Heracles, Helena, su madre, había sido una descendiente directa del magnánimo Zeus, la pléyade más brillante del firmamento, de belleza arrebatadora como la legendaria 'hija' de Tindáreo o la misma Afrodita, dueña de las habilidades de las musas, Atenea encarnada y quien sabe cuantas mafufadas más.

Mi recuerdo de ella es un tanto menos fantasioso. Era una mujer bella y culta, calculadora, pero sobre todo, soberbia. Terriblemente enferma, víctima de un trastorno genético neurodegenerativo 'tan devastador como mi primer marido', hombre alcohólico e infiel, responsable de la existencia del mocoso altanero al que mi padre insistía en que llamase 'hermanito'.

Ella se convirtió en musulmana y contrajo nupcias con mi señor padre cuando yo entraba a la adolescencia. Su enfermedad y muerte nos sobrevinieron sin previsión un par de años después, cuando el pequeño griego apenas tendría unos nueve. El acta de defunción inculpaba a causas desconocidas su descenso al Erebo. Los años que le siguieron, el niño apenas era una sombra entre los olivos de los jardines, rehuyendo de mi padre y de mí, incriminándonos del asesinato de Helena de Troya. La habíamos enterrado viva, solía decir. Perturbadoramente, _baba*_ jamás le corrigió.

En cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad, el rebelde aqueo se exilió de Estambul para perderse en las tierras del Peloponeso, de donde era nativo. Los hados, Alá o el mismo Shaitán, propiciaron nuestro encuentro cuando se habían cumplido los cinco años de su independización.

Yo recién encallaba en las tierras argivas; la empresa para la que trabajo, en una especie de truculento ascenso, nos encomendó, a un menudo grupo de argonautas, supervisar la sucursal en Atenas. Mis superiores nos recibieron con una expedición por Morea, y ahí, en el estadio de Olimpia, mi lolita adoctrinaba a un grupo de turistas franceses como parte de sus prácticas estudiantiles.

Si juez mio, ha leído correctamente, Mi Lolita. Yo, brutal pecador, le había arrebatado la inocencia y sumido en noches que mejor nos vendría olvidar. La criatura que pervertí en sus tiernos doce años, victima de una de mis últimas llamaradas hormonales, no dudaba en echármelo en cara cuando entrabamos en _rounds _de recriminaciones, aplacando mi sed imputando certeramente como la llama que prendió la tea. Esas replicas recalcaban mementos anuladores de mi aborrecimiento por ensuciarme en su bajeza lúbrica; era el profano lodo que yo cree.

En aquel funesto rencuentro no imaginábamos lo abrasadas que quedarían nuestras almas, ni siquiera lo antelamos esa noche cuando consumimos entre gemidos y vocaciones todo terreno que atravesó nuestro paso al tálamo nupcial.

El resto de la historia es sencilla. No hubo necesidad de preguntas o explicaciones.

Mi vida quedó sujeta a un constante vals entre el Bósforo de la antigua Constantinopla y el pobre centro de 'La cuna de la civilización', tres días en un pueblo, los tres siguientes en el otro, uno entero en traslación.

Su departamento, sobre el cual tenía una hipoteca altísima que jamás parecía acabar, era la Ítaca a la cuál yo anhelaba volver bajo cualquier pretexto; el bello nido que protegía nuestras galimatías, tan obscenas como censurables por la sociedad; el templo donde aquello que no tenía comienzo ni fin, entró en su edad de oro. De eso, dos años han corrido.

He divergido bastante. Volvamos a la actual crisis, emocional o económica, en este punto son márgenes de un todo. El país entero estaba sumido en caos, con los desempleos a la orden del día.

Heracles llevaba dos meses en bolsa de trabajo, y solo sus gatos sabrán cuanto llevaba sin un oficio fijo; su orgullo no me permitía conocer de su situación, resistiendo especulaciones espeluznantes insinuadas por papeletas rojas escondidas por todo el piso.

Supuestamente, las cosas de forma incomprensible se habían salido de sus manos. Su contador, un charlatán, jugó con su capital tanteando a ciegas y descompenso sus finanzas enredándolo en la infernal hipoteca que asfixiaba su billetera.

La veraniega morada que heredó en las Cícladas estaba a salvo, por ahora. Una vez sugerí venderla. Aquella vieja casita en Naxos, era el lugar donde había habitado en su temprana infancia, rara vez se daba el tiempo de visitarla y los extranjeros valoraban bastante esos lugares, diseñándolos como sus sitios de retiro.

Con la remuneración podría saldar sus deudas y volver habitable su departamento; recientemente asemejaba un agujero de _junkies_, ocupado solo por un triste colchón, un juego de sala y la cocineta.

"Debes poner un límite a tu admiración por la filosofía. No me interesa que seas el Diógenes de nuestros días, yo también duermo aquí." Dieciséis gatos incluidos.

Mis palabras fueron tomadas como una grosería a sus ancestros y su mirada fue una amenaza suficiente para lapidar el tema. De haber dormido una tercera noche en el diván, hoy en día podría presumir de padecer torticolis.

Un tamborileo en los escalones del edificio me sustrajo de las emociones en la naciente de mi abdomen que agobiantes reconocían este cuchitril felino como mi hogar. ¡Nah! Debe de ser el hambre.

El timbre sonó al momento, sonoro, insistente; sacudiendo mi corazón como si se hubiese roto el diafragma. Con el alma en los pies, di una ojeada a mi flemática Galatea; la misma subsistía marmoleña como siempre, perdida en memorias y sueños que no vislumbran los vivos.

No, no eran una evasión de la realidad como algún séudo-intelectual aludiría; en su caso, era su modus vivendi, estatus estándar. Injuriándole; mi compasión por Egeo fue proyectiva, ojos fijos al marino horizonte ilimitado, aguardando por las nubes velas del trirreme, Perseo vivo o muerto en sus entrañas.

Corrí a socorrer la puerta, no vaya ser que la próxima vez Eco no tuviese la bondad de callarse. El otro rostro de Jano mostraba al pequeño crisantemo ruborizado entre dificultosas aspiraciones. Una triste sonrisa le recibió, otrora hubiese sido una piadosa carcajada: subir quince pisos corriendo era una maratón para el 'muchacho'.

—Sadik-sama…— las palabras se esfumaron. Fue mi demencial mirada quien lo guio a la cornisa donde Heracles debatía a lo Shakesperiano, el 'ser o no ser'. Los profundos ojos ébano rodearon la pensativa figura y un susurro en su lengua me confirmó la desesperanza que se respiraba nebulosa en aquella fortaleza. Su habitual delicadeza nos deslizó hasta el destartalado sillón, donde sugestionados contemplamos ese panorama. — ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Desvariando señalé la cocina, la cama, al griego y finalmente los dedos denunciantes se infiltraron en mis sienes y restregaron los cabellos. Mis balbuceos incomprensibles hipaban del desespero. ¿Cómo narrar en minutos una vida? ¿Cómo transformar millares de sentimientos en burdas y concretas palabras?

―…Soy un imbécil. — Irrefutable verdad para el ateniense.

Unos torpes palmoteos en mis hombros impulsan el destrabe de pensamientos que inconexos salen para al tiempo formar fragmentos de un todo inentendible para mi. 'Kiku, recuérdame más tarde enseñarte que la invasión del espacio personal es reconfortante en estas situaciones. No tienes porqué apenarte.'

Tras una bocanada, se suelta la manivela del fonógrafo. Él solo asiente paciente incluso cuando mi furia maldice a todos y cada uno de los participantes, trascendentes o no, de esta tragicomedia.

Las cortinas del último acto se corren. El escenario, la acrópolis de la desvencijada Atenas; nuestro coro, un grupo de turistas americanos tan simpáticos como escandalosos; perdido entre ellos, el conferencista de ojos lechuza termina su cátedra, con la que finalizará esa jornada.

Ya Helios ha descendido de su carro y la imperiosa Selene resguarda los pasos del comerciante turco, que cansino, buscaba entre los floridos recovecos de la zona turística, la espigada efigie de broncínea dermis, curtida con afecto por la mítica deidad solar.

La noche anterior, cuando llamara por teléfono para anunciar mi futura llegada de un vuelo desde Ankara, él había insistido que nos encontrásemos en el arcaico corazón heleno para cenar en alguna tradicional fonda. Sin delegar relevancia, consentí sus deseos.

Que estúpido fui, suficiente ventaja terrenal para recordarme por qué esa noche, antes que ninguna, debía aleccionar a mi erómeno*2 con una merecida dosis de cicuta crueldad. El monstruo de los ojos verdes murmuraba cizaña a mi oído, incitando la regresión del alma de mameluco*3 que en alguna de mis vidas pasadas habría descuartizado con su sagrada cimitarra el cuerpo de la amada liviana que en su aguardo, sonreía coqueta a unas mellizas italianas.

Fidelidad. En griego o turco nos simbolizaba tabú. Si existió un prototipo de ella entre nosotros, lo ignoro. En cambio, tengo tatuado el desfonde.

Mi padre, viejo y olvidado, suplicaba a cada una de mis visitas que desistiera del formidable empleo que me traía como fragata en huracán, en sus palabras: Sin puerto en que asentar, ni forjada dignidad.

Me había presentado mujeres como quien enseña un catálogo, con la ardorosa ambición de conocer a sus nietos antes de que la muerte visitase su techo. Como método de sonsaque, el viejo amenazó con reunir al consejo de familia y arreglarme un matrimonio. "Estás volviéndote viejo y antes que los rumores especulen insensateces, ayudaremos al profeta a proveernos una mujer para esta casa." Señaló tirando de la incipiente barba.

Heracles se carcajeó y con malevolencia despechada me involucré en un 'tierno romance' que mi parentela seguía condescendiente. Las burlas herculinas se apaciguaron y las galanterías don juanescas se descubrieron por facetas: De mentiras bien cubiertas, a sutilezas con disculpas, hasta ser residentes del descaro.

Nunca hubo un reclamo, tampoco una justificación.

Escupiendo ira, le sujeté del brazo irrumpiendo el intercambio de correos con las itálicas, encerrándonos en un mesón proximal. La conversación se redujo a gruñidos y sorbetes de Ouzo*4, con su licor entonteciendo mi histeria, hasta destilarla en el dionisiaco goce de conquistar la piel balcánica. Las repulsivas miradas del resto del local, inhibieron los mimos que prodigábamos en las pieles aceitunadas del contrario. Tambaleándonos en un abrazo fraternal volvimos al piso, riendo de los gestos intolerantes de algunos transeúntes.

Un beso en el lóbulo, otro en la punta filosa de su nariz, una mordida en la parte superior del trapecio, otro más a la espina de la nuca. Las prendas se deslizaron dóciles fuera de nuestra contemplación. El grabado de su abdomen y pecho fue palpando con rigurosidad médica, una succión salival en su ombligo y enredando mis brazos por debajo de sus glúteos, cargué mi escultura para continuar el prosaico y seductivo uso de las leguas en la recamara, ajenos de miradas indiscretas o inoportunos.

Sí, en la hora menos deseada, los vecinos aparecían para quejarse de los gatos. En una ocasión, Heracles, reincorporándose de nuestra colisión, atendió a la señora del diez, mostrándole su sudada y divinamente moldeada anatomía sin prenda encima. No sabría decir que resultó más divertido, los tartamudeos de la sexagenaria o el estoicismo tentador con que él recibió en brazos a 'Xerxes'.

El nombre se lo puse yo (su dueño no tiene la costumbre de nombrarles), pues reconocía a ese gato persa como la molesta maraña de pelos que asaltaba nuestro lecho en las noches frías, enredándose con prodigio entre nuestras piernas. El mentado 'Xerxes' y su odioso compinche 'Solimán' restregaron sus caras chatas en Kiku, menospreciando su rostro avergonzado. Se aclaró la garganta y con un leve rumor pidió me saltase la parte escabrosa de la historia.

¿En que estaba? Oh, bien… Nos dejamos caer en el colchón, con los cuerpos perlados y las hiperventilaciones marcando el fin de la vasodilatación. Sus falanges tantearon mi pecho hasta escalar a mi talante, ladearlo y plantar un ósculo en la comisura de los labios como agradecimiento por visitarle aquella noche. Los parpados se lacraron para descansar la vista, pretendiendo alcanzar pronto el sueño.

Adormilado, besé su capitel jónico, repasando los cabellos ensortijados por el sudor y aspirando su aroma, aquel que inducía al sopor. "Voy a extrañar esto". Su ceja se arquea lenta, sin separar la fila de abundantes y gruesos cilios negros. "Mi empresa ha decidido retirar las sucursales de Grecia. No confían en su mercado y no quieren perder la inversión. Este es mi última supervisión." Lo sacudo ligeramente "¿Estas escuchando?", "Hmm.", "No volveré a Grecia, Heracles…"

El silencio avasalla. Nervioso, exhorto. "No por trabajo. Según mi futuro puesto, tampoco está contemplado que tenga oportunidad de hacerlo en mis tiempos libres. Es caro y van a explotar mi horario. No sé cuando vuelva a tener vacaciones." Suspira. "Quizás sea el destino turístico de mi luna de miel." La necesidad de lastimarle es latente, arrebatada, feraz; y él, no se inmuta. "_Baba_ quiere que asistas a mi boda, la están planificando para finales del año. ¿Estarás ahí? Nubia quiere conocerte."

"Nubia puede coger con cabras por lo que a mi respecta." Masculla aletargado, no hay intenciones salvajes en su lengua, no le atañe. "Estarás ahí.", "…Antes muerto, tenlo por seguro.", "Será un incordio que tu dramatismo opaque mi dicha. Pero puedes estar seguro que bailaré sobre tu tumba.", "Preferiría arder en una pira funeraria. En cualquiera de los casos, ve preparando el _Ağıt*5_. No tardarás en escucharlo."

No recuerdo si dije algo más. Las tinieblas deshicieron mis pensamientos en un postrimero razonamiento. Dormité con la calidez de su hálito, alimentando mis sueños con los suyos.

El rosado amanecer salpicaba al mar. Aún la ciudad resistía inerme el presente. 'Simbad' pellizcó con sus garras mi piel, urgiendo en círculos el pequeño espacio donde tumbaría su peluda corpulencia. Si el muy imbécil no hubiese escogido mi rostro, probablemente no estaríamos en este preludio suicida. Un almohadazo y el felino fue expelido de la cama. Sin embargo, el mal ya estaba hecho. Restregué mi faz y entre otra sarta de maldiciones me levanté incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. '5.00 am' Joder. Ducha fría y café eran todo lo que necesitaba.

Zarandeé al griego para que me preparase la bebida mientras me ocupaba de mi higiene. El que recibió el almohadazo esta vez fui yo. Viró, hasta embelesarme con la abulia que regalaba su ancha espalda y dichoso continuó su odisea en los campos elíseos.

Para Heracles, un coctel de narcóticos era tan efectivo como una noche de enfrentamientos carnales; con suerte, su majestad se pondría en pie después de las diez. Mi baño fue rápido. El negro estimulante no. La jodida despensa tenía una capa de polvo. El refrigerador permanecía abierto, sin contenido o electricidad. Gavetas y cajones, era igual. "Engreído." El niño me había invitado a cenar fuera para ocultar el paupérrimo estado de su banca.

Me vestí con un traje deportivo y dejé el edificio bajo propósito de hallar una tienda de conveniencia abierta. En el camino repasaba uno a uno los alegatos en que le reiteraría mi despedida. No había nada que nos arraigara, ¿Por qué dolía el desprendimiento?

Regresé a la hora con café en sobre, yogurt, huevos y sucuk*4. Estiré mis brazos para desperezarme y volviendo los ojos al muro de ventanales, le develé. Deleitándose del faustoso amanecer, Heracles caminaba por la saliente del edificio, tentando a las moiras con infantiles balanceos.

"Si está escrito, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Somos piezas, no enzimas; nada afecta si tomamos nuestras propias decisiones para contrariar al todo, de una forma u otra, seguiremos el patrón del telar."

"Me decepcionas, no creí creyeses en esas patrañas esotéricas. Pff 'destino'"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Iluso, sigue esperando a que te sonría la suerte. Cuando te percates de que no pasará, la maldecirás y quedarás sin que aferrarte."

"¿Sonreír? Jah. No puedes llamarle a la fortuna benevolente o cruel, no es ambivalente. Claro, con una hecatombe en su nombre puede que cambie el odio que te profesa."

"Gracioso. Palabras de un mediocre para deslindarse de la verdad. Fortuna o suerte, nada de eso existe, solo la voluntad manifestante de Alá."

"¿Alá? Él dios a quien elevas suplicas quedo sordo a tus plegarias después de lo que hicimos anoche. Incluso el mió nos ha de dar la espalda. Moriremos Sadik, ¿y después? Se objetivo, no podemos sostenernos de quien no nos da la mano."

¿Cuántas veces no debatimos sobre puntos ciegos en nuestras religiones respectivas? A pesar de sus socráticos monólogos teológicos, él compartía conmigo esa hipócrita religiosidad, al punto de proceder con ordalía al momento de concretar nuestros encuentros: Sabíamos que no habría vuelta atrás cuando él se despojaba de la cruz de oro que pendía de su cuello, sabíamos que el contacto impuro concluía terminantemente cuando yo comenzaba el primer _salah_*6 del día.

Seguro esta consciente de que su Dios, o al menos su orden ortodoxa rechazaba con aborrecimiento al suicidio. Entonces… ¡¿Porque sigue en esa estúpida cornisa?!

—En mi cultura el suicidio era una forma de rescatar el honor. Era considerado una muerte digna. Estudiando la historia de Grecia, se podría decir que ambos pueblos seguían una misma línea ideológica.― Honda anda con cuidado, como deslizándose sobre hielo, ¿Qué tenía miedo de decir? ―Heracles-san está en una crisis, sin un sendero que recorrer y ahora sin un soporte o consuelo.

'Adnan, ¡asesino!' Lo hubiese antepuesto. Como buen necio me negué a aceptar por entero el entre dicho, per se, lo sorteé. ¿Tan difícil le resultaba gritarme?

¿Era necesario hacerlo? Ultimadamente yo sabía de la pobreza que se le avecinaba, su soledad cotidiana, la incertidumbre de un futuro adyacente y le condené a afrontarlo solo.

No, no, no, no…

—Kiku, ¡eso no tiene sentido! Es escapar de las consecuencias, cobardía en un disfraz rebuscado; ― Sus rasgados ágatas centellaron en un atisbo de contrariedad. ―Espera, no quiero entrar en una lid filosófica, ¿Podemos concentrarnos en que deberíamos hacer?

Frunció el ceño y rompió el contacto visual. Sospechaba de los sentimientos románticos (en el sentido literario) del japonés hacia el aqueo estaban malbaratando su juicio.

A diferencia de los turistas, no me importaba compartir a Heracles con el japonés pues mantenían un trato platónico, tibio. Si el crisantemo hubiese anunciado que alargaría su estancia programada en este país europeo casi tercermundista, mi flexión se hubiese retraído en un molesto y celado calambre; hubiese asesinado a alguno de ellos. No tenía justificante. Mi amistad con Kiku valía más que ese Adonis; y por él estábamos enfurruñándonos. Que desperdicio.

—Respetemos su decisión.

Era más una pregunta que una firme predisposición. Que previsible. Mi cólera estalló. ¿Quién carajo se creía? ¿Pallas Athena? ¿Némesis? ¿El profeta? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a concebir semejante consideración?! No dejaría a ese griego inepto salirse con la suya. ¿Quería morir? ¡Perfecto! Tomaría su cabellera y con una oxidada navaja, amputaría su nariz y orejas, extraería sus ojos y lengua, para que irreconocible, no pudiese encontrase con Helena en los campos asfódelos. ¡Me cago en sus muertos! ¿Por qué consulté Kiku? ¿Qué puede saber él de problemas pasionales?

―¡No! Lo que Heracles hace es egoísta, es por el mero goce de fastidiarme, llamar mi atención; de otra manera, ya se habría tirado. ¿No es cierto?― Mis ojos pasmados en el pánico que bullía inclemente, siguieron el bizarro contorno a través del cristal.

Las palabras insensibilizadas del griego resonaban cavernales. ¿Las volvería a escuchar? Una forzada inhalación y yo ya diluía mi odio e impotencia. Una más y la concavidad de mi pecho pedía el confort del llanto. ―No quiero cumplir su capricho, pero tampoco quiero perderle. — Al soltar la lamentación de infamia, la sensación de liberarme de esa aceración en mi alma terminaron por destruir mi seguridad y fuerzas. Lo que salió de mi boca después, no pasó de titubeos acongojados.―Antes que en ti, pensé en hablar a la policía, los bomberos, yo… ¿Qué hacer?

—Podría ceder. Heracles-san está así porque cree no le importa a usted. ¿No es cierto? Quizás si le dice que es la persona que más quiere…

—No lo creería. Yo no lo haría… No estoy seguro que sea verdad. ¿Lo es?

Yo, su sostén, su filisteo. Una risa bufa acompañó las asquerosas lágrimas femeninas. Por fin comprendía por que en las tragedias un suicidio precedía a otro. Culpa, temor, dolor y desgarrador miedo.

Kiku se arrodilló ante mí y limpió las sendas saladas, acarició los cabellos azabache, nos abrazamos en el patetismo. En un sollozo, exterioricé el recuerdo de las tardes mediterráneas perdido en la huerta paterna, hurtando con sentidos besos en una irrefrenable sed, las gotas que escapaban de las perturbadoras lagunas en el semblante del niño arisco y greñudo, oculto entre las ramas de los olivos, gimoteando por el abandono de Helena.

Aquel niño entró en la estancia con el gato enganchado a su pecho y un talante desidioso escrutando la escena. 'Zoroastro' saltó al suelo, escabulléndose como un relámpago al oler tanta presión en la atmósfera; debí de seguirle, pero la pesada mirada paralizó mi reflejo de huida.

Analizaba mi humillada posición, preparando con inapetencia su discurso yámbico y facundo de adiós donde una a una sus palabras grabarían en mi memoria su odio, con sadismo perpetuando mis faltas, mis pecados.

—Heracles-san, por favor, ni Sadik ni yo queremos que usted continúe. Desista del suicidio, le imploro...

—…¿Desistir?— Desenterró en nuestras miradas expectativas una causa. Lucía sorprendido. Un gato atigrado se frotó contra sus piernas y con un quejido pidió alimento. Los ojos regresaron al Egeo, a nuestro desespero, al felino. Una sonrisa victoriosa y alada acompaño a la tétrica sombra sobre las gemas esmeralda. ―No puedo sobrevivir al deshonor. Antes que nadie, esperaba que tú me comprendieses, Kiku… Creí sería perfecto ahora, ahora que los tengo a ustedes… Prefiero morir mientras aún conservo algo de felicidad. Porque, ¿Para que esperar al momento en que me quede sin nada? Porque irremediablemente llegará, ¿Verdad, _Habibi_?*

"'De modo que hasta esperar su último día, no hay que proclamar feliz a ningún mortal antes de que haya llegado, sin sufrir ningún mal, al término de su vida.' Edipo Rey, Sófocles… Sadik, ¿Tendrías el valor de cesar con tu vida en su pináculo?" Cerró la recopilación de dramas para entregarse por completo a mis brazos. "¿Por qué querría hacer tal estupidez?" "Porque nunca volverás alcanzarlo."

Su miraje acarició mi faz con nostalgia. En los tirantes minutos en que mi odio, amor, necesidad, repulsión, un todo y tanta nada por ese despreciativo mocoso se materializaban en más lágrimas; fue cuando una carcajada jocosa rasgo el silencio.

—¿Tanto deseas mi muerte, Sadik?— Su voz eternamente pausada, sazonada en reproche prosiguió. —Te dije que no debías cerrar las ventanas por la noche. 'Zoroastro' se quedó afuera. No podía continuar en la cama con él maullando desesperadamente. Amanecía.— Sus dactilares acariciaban la pared diáfana dibujando atreves de ella la dorada imagen de Eos. —Necesitaba aire, sobretodo tras el suplicio de anoche… Pensé que comenzaba una nueva vida. Odie hacerlo, me refiero a el planificar un futuro… Gran arrogancia humana el hacer planes. ¿Sabes? …Es difícil ver el horizonte sin ti. Pero es aún más complicado verlo contigo.

—Es decir que…

—Jamás pensé en suicidarme, Deyanira.*7. ¿Te das cuenta? Eres tu quien me estaba matando.

Parpadeé extraviado. ¿Toda la mañana de angustia había sido paranoia mía? Toda la mañana…

—Pedazo de…— Con astucia ladina rodeó el sillón, preparándose para la divisada gatomaquia en que mi sangre se incendiaba por asistir. Bastante tarde. Querido, serías un vergonzoso hoplita espartano.

Saltando el mueble como un obstáculo en competencia atlética, le di alcance volcándonos sobre la nueva arena de batallas. —Tienes idea lo que… ¡Argh!— Un puño se asestó en mi mandíbula y otro en la suya. Aprisioné el arquitectónico cérvix, rasguñando, ahorcando, azotando el cráneo contra la cerámica y… Una patada en el abdomen me lanzó fuera de su perímetro.

La residual herencia belicosa o idiotismo puro le atrajeron a un nuevo embate, los cuerpos chocando tauromáquicos, entreviendo milímetros de deslice en la resistencia de fuerzas en colisión.

Sus pies desnudos le dejaron resbalar, no bien me restablecía cuando ya en pinza sus piernas torcieron mi tórax, caí, rodamos, usamos las flexibles extremidades como palancas y con las manos forcejeamos igual que alces impactando sus astas, enredándolas, doblegando. Pronto su cuerpo bajo el mío, inmovilizado, azuzado con presión innecesaria en zonas que pronto se amoratarían, mallugadas por las caídas.

Los bufidos animalescos precedieron un amortiguado escapé, un nuevo impacto dejó mi labio con pequeños hilos carmesí, viró 180° y en reptiles deslices pretendió salir del aprisionamiento en vano. Tomando un tobillo le arrastré de vuelta a mi sombra y halando sus cabellos obligué a su espalda arquearse. Me reincorporé encajándole un puntapié en el vientre.

Hecho ovillo, lo posicioné para sentarme a horcajadas con comodidad. Él buscaba aire. Un impulso me llevó a arrancárselo, mordiendo la cava y los músculos laterales. Rasgando la piel con los caninos, arrancando sus vestiduras epiteliales y succionando en las inflamadas líneas de corte.

Hubo un último levantón rebelde en esas herculinas extremidades, le separé las piernas y frustré la salida dejando caer el peso entero en el agarre de sus brazos. Me volví dueño de sus labios, lengua y cavidad bucal, sin dejar un espacio que no hubiese tocado. Sus quejidos se apagaron en la repercusión de ese nuevo acueducto. Respirábamos sin romper el puente de culturas y lenguas.

Los apretones se mercadearon por caricias avariciosas, feroces. Me descubrí realizando un vaivén sigmoideo y, ya consiente, enfrenté con poderío las caderas hasta hacerle lagrimear del placer. Un par de movimientos y su piyama liberaba sus muslos, mi playera el tronco y mi bragueta su sello. Los desinhibidos gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

Kiku se desterró del campo bélico en cuanto se percato que ambos, en pleno pugilato, cambiábamos los posiciones violentas del 'Frontón occidental del templo de Zeus', a las eróticas del italiano Bernini.

De haber sido un testigo ocular de lo que quedó, hubiese encontrado que la escena era un fiel tributo a la Centauromaquia del santuario de Olimpia, pues como este, la amenaza infrahumana, turca, transgredía sanguinariamente contra los héroes griegos legendarios en un trueque caótico, dinámico y épico de cuerpos inmergidos en su tremebunda compaginación, del que eventualmente saldríamos salvos, derrotados. El cincel que perpetuó nuestro rencuentro, con el mismo furor demolía su obra.

No había trozo del heleno que no conociese, que no desease, que no fuese a extrañar; ese conocimiento del relieve, me permitía escoger la maleabilidad del tacto para un éxtasis mutuo, perfecto, magníficamente culposo.

Adoraba el altivo perfil, los trigales de sus brazos, las dunas en su abdomen o el olorcillo a laureles que desprendía su cabellera; amaba los besos ebrios que cedía poseído por el hedónico remordimiento que en nuestra fusión como un solo ser, le abría mi perspectiva, nos homogenizaba.

Las carnes friccionadas manoseaban la espasmódica sublimación corpórea a la par, unas embestidas rudimentarias truncaron la carrera y, en la cúspide erógena, la esencia se derrochó permeando con posesividad y alabanzas a quien estuviese dispuesto a escuchar la orgía expirante. Los vigorosos cuerpos, exudados, cayeron deshechos, entrelazados, aspirando ser absorbidos por el tiempo.

Suspiros y arrumacos excedentes consumaron esa implícita despedida. Las horas escurrieron, la partida se aproximaba inaplazable.

Mi voz, cansada y entristecida, liberó la pregunta que se enraizaba venenosa desde que mi superior me notificó el fin de las odiseas; no quería una respuesta, temía a lo que sentenciase en ella, lo que Heracles me deparase.

Yo hace tiempo me advertí insalvable, con la voluntad perdida. Recaería, cada vez más viejo, más condenado, hiriendo a mi padre, a mi mujer, a mi religión, a mi orgullo. Solo él podía extinguirnos. 'Dime que no me amas, dímelo'.

— ¿Qué será de nosotros?

—Tú ya has optado por satisfacer los deseos de otros, seguir costumbres, enterrarte en vida. Adelante, si en ello existe la posibilidad de que halles la felicidad que en mi no encuentras, no pienso arraigarte.— Apócrifo, me sonrió con cariño; yo apenas atiné a constreñir con fierro fervor su torso, resguardándome en el pecho firme y protector que para mí seguía siendo el níveo recubrimiento del alma de mi pequeño y hosco Heracles. —…Sea cual sea tu elección, seremos libres. Libres de la desventura y el odio en que hemos vivido tanto tiempo. De los secretos y el juego desproporcionado del escondite. Celos e injurias…

—No quiero, pero no puedo traicionarles. — Sus ojos me obsequiaron lástima coleccionando el vívido suplicio de mis humedecidas aceitunas. Calló el desolador mensaje con un beso apasionado y ocaso mientras absorbía mi aliento, que según los insensatos griegos, portaba la vida.

Como Prometeo, secuestró el soplo que permitía mi existencia, vaciando mi pecho hasta que el abandono nació con la necrosis del momento. No dio la promesa de un 'te esperaré', 'te entiendo', 'te quiero'. Por mi atrofiado corazón se lo agradezco.

―Entonces resignémonos al hundimiento del pasado en el Egeo_, _él lo guardará en sus costas hasta que Pontos devore la tierra.

—No Heracles… Por favor, aún no.

.

**-o-o-o-**

**.**

**-Traducciones-**

En turco: Baba= papá, En persa: Habibi = mi amado,

**-Datos curiosos-**

*Egeo, padre de Teseo, quien parte a la isla de Creta para dar muerte al Minotauro, pactó con su padre que al regreso, su nave llevaría una vela blanca como señal de haber cumplido la misión; Teseo olvidó izar la vela blanca, y el padre, al ver de la nave que se acercaba sin la convenida señal (en algunos casos, se dice que con velas negras), creyó muerto a su hijo y en su desespero se arrojó al mar que hoy lleva su nombre.

El Egeo es un anexo del mar Mediterráneo que conecta las costas e islas de Grecia con la zona occidental de Turquía.

*1 Carroza de fuego: referencia a la tragedia 'Medea' de Eurípides donde ese artefacto de transporte simboliza un _deus ex machina_ para divinizar a la soberbia protagonista.

*2 Erómeno: Amm, digamos que es como un agente pasivo, mejor dicho, el aprendiz en una relación que involucraba estatus social y un sistema educativo en la antigua Grecia. En la relación homosexual y pederasta 'Erastés-Erómeno', el Erastés (hombre mayor y con posición) cortejaba y finalmente educaba e inducia al mundo como su tutor, a un adolescente (Erómero) de sus 13 hasta que fuese un adulto. La esencia de la relación variaba de platónico a pasional, sea por las costumbres de la polis o el mismo Erastés. En realidad todo este asunto es muy variado y extensísimo, así que aquí le dejo. : / / generatormeme meme / s2xb1o

*3 Mameluco: Guerrero esclavo de origen musulmán, perteneciente a un símil de orden caballeresca para defender un sultanato. Los más famosos son los turcos. Tras años de servidumbre, se adueñaron del poder y, como la orden teutónica, formaron su propio reino en tierras herejes.

*4 _Ouzo_ es una bebida alcohólica tradicional de Grecia. Las malas lenguas dicen que es fuertísima, tanto por la capacidad de alcoholizar como por ser casi imbebible por el ardor que produce en las gargantas extranjeras; estás deberán beberla disuelta en mucho, mucho hielo. El _sucuk_ es un embutido frio, salado y picante que se acostumbra en los Balcanes, y países que sufrieron la influencia de los persas y más tarde el Imperio Otomano.

*5 _Ağıt_: En la música tradicional turca, es el nombre que se le da a las de índole de: 'Lamentos'.

*6 _Salah_: Es la costumbre religiosa de los musulmanes por elevar cinco oraciones al día en horas determinadas, se realizan en árabe y en dirección a la mezquita más cercana, en su ausencia, hacia la Meca. Sadik menciona realizar el _S__alāt al-faǧr _que es la primera del día.

*7 En la tragedia 'Las Traquinias' de Sófocles, Deyanira, la mujer de Heracles, cegada por los celos que su marido le ocasiona con sus prolongados episodios de abandono de hogar, decide darle un filtro de amor para retenerle y evitar un abandono definitivo, la muy… 'ilusa' no descubre que en realidad el dichoso elixir era veneno, provocándole profundas quemaduras a Heracles. El sufrimiento del héroe es tal que al final pide entre súplicas ser arrojado al fuego para acabar con su martirio.

Las deidades o mitos griegos referidos son los de significado rebuscado en la historia; los que faltan por mencionar (ejem: Mito de Eco, Adonis, Hefesto, etc.) son omitidos pues, o son muy conocidos o son referencias directas. Como sea, si tienen dudas (o quieren matarme por el embrollo), les atenderé con mucho gusto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

¡Shalom! ¿Abusé, verdad? Jaja ¡son las musas! Además uno de mis objetivos en este fandom era crear un Sadik x Heracles un tanto histórico, de alguna forma tenía que compensarlo... Es que, es que… Me parece una pareja fogosamente magnetizadora. Un choque de fuerzas como en las estatuas mencionadas. ¡Agh!

Espero les gustase la lectura, o que cuando menos entretuviera. ¿PWP? ¡Nah! el Heracles que llevo dentro tenía ganas de trollear a Sadik :D Les prometo que cuando concebí la idea, sonaba bastante bien.

Amaría que me regalasen su opinión. Mil y un gracias por leer.


End file.
